Bite the bullet
by dowagerlinks
Summary: FyeKuropoo.. Selfsacrifice, satisifacion...and a poke and giggle at Kuropoo. Rated Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bite the bullet

Summary: Fye/Kurogane. This is a rather long story, Self-sacrifice and satisfaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa.

A/N: Mhmmmmm, this is my first Tsubasa fiction. I hope you enjoy. This will turn into a lengthy full-fledged plot I promise…sweat drops Bye the way, sorry if I spelled something wrong…correct me and I will get it right..

Warning: This story will contain shonen ai, and the latter chapters will contain yaoi. Please do not read this if you do not like it. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Bite the bullet

Mokena cheerfully bounced up and down the frail autumn trees. The new dimension they landed in was indeed an odd one. Upon arriving no one held the sense of conscious.

The plump ball gave no mind to her comatose induced friends. She found much more interest in chasing smaller animals and tasting the many fruits and berries that littered the predominant trees and shrubs.

Her joyful reign came to a shallow end as the sun began to dissipate within the boundless semiprecious jewels in the fountain of bleak ebony.

The sunset set the fluff ball back to her drowsed companions, not one coming within reach of speech. Sighing the milky pug hopped over to her beloved mage.

His current state upset the small animal seeing as how he was completely out. She gave no mind to the fact that her Japanese friend was slung over the blonde. They landed in a rather uncomfortable position. Their last 'mission' was ended in a mob for they had gathered one of Sakura's recollection feathers. To their surprise the owner of this was a maniacal prince who had embodied the small plume in a brilliant necklace, it was not released when they left, but simple draped around the princess neck. They were told too release the feather they would have to be self- sacrificial to remove it from the prince's curse.

Leaving the previous world was somewhat different than their other trips. They had no clue as to what self-sacrifice was to be made or what world they would be lead into next, but they did know that they were not to give up.

Shoran rolled to his side the first to recollect from their trip. He first reaction was for Sakura. Feeling his side for her finding that she was not there. The brunette was fully at attention devouring the land before him in search of his treasure.

His eyes softened, she was safe. Gracefully resting on a pile of auburn leaves. The boy gave a soft smile, he really truly loved Sakura and he would do anything and everything to make her whole again.

Shifting his weight to his wobbly legs he ventured toward his delicate flower, brushing tawny strands from her comely features. He was filled with some many emotions. Love yet sadness. She would never remember him, nor would she ever give him the same smile that he held so dear. He had made a sacrifice and now he was faced with another.

What sacrifice would he make next to bring his beloved back to her formal self? Shoran sighed lying down in the leaves next to her. Courage was what he had and he was determined.

" Shoran, Shoran!" the brunette gaze switched to the pouncing fuzz ball, then to the direction of insisting paw.

" Help, Help, Fye, Shoran. He looks squished! Hurry, Hurry!" The russet-haired boy, smiled again, standing he trudged through the milestone of colorful verdure.

He lightly tapped the large Japanese man's back, he didn't particularly want to bother Kurogane, for he somewhat intimidated the smaller brunette.

" No, No, Sho-chan, you have to move him! Hurry, Hurry!" Mokena encouraged her friend, trying to help the pinned mage.

To both of their surprise it was Fye who stirred first. Bright ice blue orbs met with a large chest. Blinking the blonde shook flaxen tendrils from his face, moving his crumpled exterior against the tanned beast from above.

A small giggled provoked his sensibility, as two vermilion eyes met lashes of joy and a pretty simile.

Kurogane frowned, _" What was the stupid mage smiling about now…wait why his he under me?" _ The raven-haired man sat up into a crouch giving him a full overview of what was happening.

" Stupid Kuro-Kuro! " Turing towards the meek voice, he eyed a pouting Mokena.

" What are you blabbing about now you freaking meat bun!" His comment was followed by a throaty growl.

The blonde's chortle did not go unnoticed for long; soon he was nose to nose with a fuming Kurogane.

Delicate fingers were placed over his bursting mouth; the blonde gave a small whimper to the weight change above. He honestly tried to muffle his laughter but seeing as how his habit of laughter only increased when he was sad, uncomfortable, embarrassed, or happy it was somewhat difficult to contain his self, feeling two of the mentioned emotions.

Kurogane sat back against a hollow log, sending heated looks to the bursting blonde.

Mokena hoped onto Fye's lap, slightly purring at the petting motion from the mage's hand.

" It's okay, Mokena. Kuro-poo didn't mean anything by it. We just landed that way when we fell from the portal." His tone was as usual soft now calmed his laughter.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. _" Yeah, like I intended for any of that to happen." _ His thoughts hung like a swollen haze._" Stupid mage, why did he have to-" _The samurai's thoughts came to an immediate halt, his eyes found there way on to the blonde's rear.

Fye had bent over to pick up the sulking Mokena after she had fallen off his lap when he stood. He gave a pretty smile holding the pug in the air, somewhat cooing at her cuteness.

Shoran smiled at the mage, turning his gaze to Sakura who was still in a light slumber. His attention was defeated when his princess curled into a small ball. Taking off his coat he draped it over the sleeping girl. Moving from her shivering position she rested easily, feeling the warmth surrounding her.

Mokena wiggled in the mage's grasp until she was finally let down, she motioned for the blonde to come to her level, whispering something in his ear. A perfect shade of pink had formed its way onto the blonde's perfect features. He turned his attention from Mokena and focused it on the Japanese behind him.

His friend's gaze had been pried from his own frame and was now in the distant form of the bondless trees.

Fye mentally chuckled. Of course he knew he wasn't being eyed, it was Mokena's active imagination or so he told himself.

Previous measures had ensued before but he decided to ignore them, he most often found the dark-haired man's gaze on himself, which made his cheeks warm in a way they never had before.

He loved to tease Kurogane, but in a way he was only trying to gain attention from the larger man.

Sighing he turned around facing his back to the nonchalant man. He felt two things at this moment. Force him or guide him? He had no other choice at the moment.

Bending over once again, he pretended to drop something forcing the Japanese's attention to his bent posture. Fye smiled for he had just barely saw it, but he was sure the tanned man gave him at least a brief glance. A new feeling emerged behind the blonde's shining eyes as a welcome giggle was expected from his turned lips. He had found a new reason to tease Kurogane. Only this was a private reason, only a joke he could enjoy.

Whistling a small tune he gradually made his way past, Shoran and Sakura and took his rightful place next to Kurogane. He casually leaned against him bumping shoulders and knees. Kuro glanced at the blonde's peculiar behavior. Raising an eyebrow he began to speak, stopping, he found it better not to say anything at all. For every time he opened his mouth only something he could be teased about followed.

A ponder struck the petite brunette, he sometimes found the mage's actions somewhat curious. Shoran sighed lying back down next to Sakura.

Stringing together small possibilities, Fye leaned his head in the Japanese's lap, a light smile printed on his features.

Curiously, Kurogane's attention switched to the lying blonde. He knew something was about to ensue but the large Japanese couldn't place his finger on it.

A/N: You like that? Hope so. More will follow if I get any reviews at all…T.T PLEASE REVIEW…MY LIFE DEPENDS ON THEM!! I beg you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting of the minds

Chapter 2: Meeting of the minds

Summary: Fye/Kurogane. This is a rather long story, Self-sacrifice and satisfaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa.

A/N: Whoot! Second chapter…. god this has taken me awhile. Sorry if I made you wait. Any way hope you enjoy this.

Warning: This story will contain Shonen ai, and the latter chapters will contain yaoi. Please do not read this if you do not like it. Thanks.

Chapter 2: Meeting of the minds

"Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!" A deep groan followed the high-pitched squeal. Giving a deep sigh Kurogane rolled to his side, his blood streaked orbs still closed to the sun's warm rays.

Thin ebony brows twitched, his nose deep in the scented pools of lavender__ and soft silken locks. The large warrior grunted moving into the warmth. Kurogane's arms unconsciously wrapping around a slender waist, his tan thumbs rubbing over curved hips and pressing into a flat stomach. The fabric was smooth, the minute heat slowly roving in waves through the body; Kurogane's red fire warmed the individual, causing clear blue eyes to stir.

The assuming figure, a long and dashing blonde, filled his lungs with the crisp mornings air. His attention faltering a bit from sleep but ceased its drowsy ditz. Batting dainty lashes, Fye backed into Kurogane, turning his head a bit, just enough to see the larger man's reaction.

"Comfy, Kuro-poo?" His tone a little less than a flirt, his bright orbs filled with attention and a wild sense to vex. The next sound could only be described as a shrill guffaw, less like a laugh and more like a choke. Kurogane jumped up, his eyes were bricks of Hades. Gritting his teeth he ventured away from that pretty grin and jovial titter.

Fye twirled his body in excitement, his laugh echoing the empty forest.

"Awwww, Kuro is Mr. Grumpy today." The torment was not heard for Kurogane had already stomped far away from the tipsy blonde, somewhere, where those champagne tendrils and that curvy frame could not reach him.

The lovely angelic blonde's chatter broke through Shoran's sleep crusted eyes. His vision coming to as he slowly regained his memory of the day before. Shaking slumbers grasp from his frame, he checked on his Sakura. Gently caressing her caramel strands before pulling his jacket up over her shoulders as she slept.

Eyeing his princess he shifted his gaze to the mage. His blonde curls forming a perfect harmonious halo around his features, his smile soft as he rubbed Mokena's lop-like ear. Shoran shook his head, his ear's perking up to the sounds of the familiar man.

"Hey, Shoran." Kurogane's tone was annoyed and low. Shoran shook his head, lifting his head to initiate conversation with the Japanese man before the blonde could taunt and tease the other away . . . too late.

" Heh, Did the black bear come back to camp?" the usually giggle followed.

"Damn it! Shut it Mage… Or do you want me to shut you up?" his snarl was toothed and dangerous. Fye pondered the question as if was really intended it to be a question and not a threat.

He started to open his mouth but was cut off by Shoran. His apparent interest in other matters made him temporality brave enough to stop the tiff.

"Ah, where do you think we are?" Shoran sucked in air, hoping the comment stalled the others actions and focused them on the current matter. Both the irritated brunette and the cherry cheeked mage stopped rambling, and actual focused on the matter at hand. A steady breeze blew as the figures below the trees pondering their new surroundings.

Squeaks from Fye's lap disturbed the silent observation. Focus stilled around the small creature in the sorcerer's grasp. Her glowing orbs wide open. All attention peeked a feather was near.

Shoran stood, his eyes searching his surroundings as if the feather was right under his nose. Kurogane and Fye stood as well, their attention focusing on the milky pug.

"Where is it Mokena? Is it close?" the blonde's angelic voice eased the anxious brunette's thoughts of the feather.

The creamy plump Mokena nodded her pudgy paw pointing in the direction of the forest behind them. Fye looked over at Shoran, then to the still fuming samurai.

"I guess we should…." Fye trailed off his look dropping to the ground.

" We shall." The confident tone filled their ears as Shoran practically marched near Sakura as he reached down to lift the princess off the ground and into to his arms.

Fye smiled, his coy gaze eyed the dark samurai. Kurogane snorted, shrugging his shoulders as he ventured towards the dense woods. Shoran smiled, following the growling Japanese. Fye giggled, slightly squeezing Mokena.

"Shall we go madam?" his tone was light, his blue eyes bright. Following closely behind Shoran, the four ventured towards the forest their eyes taking in all of the forests details.

The woods were thick and full. Flowers of any and every desire laid flush over trees and vines. Lavender and scarlet blossoms scattered over the bushes, as their odors swirled in harmony with moist vegetation and warm bark. The deeper they went in, the warmer it became. The atmosphere was becoming thick, the trees grouping closer together, the humidity rising as skin became sticky and hair became wet.

The half voyage had been walked in quietness; the booming voice knocked the silence and pulled the others from their foggy trance.

"It's so hot!" Kurogane's temperament apparently was attached to his body temperature.

Shoran stopped, laying Sakura against a tree to catch his bearing. The heat was making his muscle lag and his vision to slightly blur.

Fye panted softly his usually fluffy locks were now soggy. Shoran shot a glance at the mage his look as concerned as Fye's. Kurogane rolled his eyes, silently swearing. He knew it.

"So, this _is_ unnatural?" Kurogane's stare landed on the winded blonde.

Fye nodded, his look following the rays of light peeking through the thick canopy. Kurogane growled removing his jacket to expose his tight black muscle shirt. The shadowy Japanese jerked, his shirt sopped in sweat.

"This is getting bad. Why the hell is it so hot?!" the Japanese's demanding tone, was swallowed in the mist, his heart race increasing, Kurogane's battle sense was commanding. Both Fye and Shoran shifted through the mist, Fye carrying Mokena and Shoran holding his beloved flower. All three backed against each other, the mist thickening around them.

"I guess we found out what was causing the heat." Fye's tone still held a sort of tickled laugh. Kurogane gritted his teeth. Mumbling a short curse to the mage before they wore completely engulfed.

The thick smog was chocking, it creped up through Shoran's nostrils causing him to cough and spit; doubling over onto his knees, Sakura still silent in his grasp. Mokena squalled, her soft ears drooping in Fye's grasp. Both the blonde and ebony haired male's reflexes were sharper, both managed to not inhale the mist, but were not aware of the fog creeping up their nostrils.

Kurogane's dark orbs widened as he watched the beautiful mage fall to his knees, the tan Japanese reached for him only to fall to the same fate. His eyes fluttering, Kurogane's instincts to keep going were not achieved, his sight falling to the emerging murky silhouettes. He managed a whispered curse as Kurogane fell into darkness with his comrades.

I think Fye would smell this way…don't you?

Sorry for cutting this one really short, but I have work to deal with. The third chapter will be much longer and brought to you a lot faster, I promise. Oh, and thanks for the reviews they are very nice. Please keep them coming.


End file.
